


No Homo

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Denial, F/F, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Early on in her relationship with Ivy, Harley is very insistent about being straight. Of course it's very hard for her to make this claim right after she's had sex with another woman. Probably got you rattention at the very least. LOL





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rambling, smutty, angsty mess and now you have to see it too. Sorry about the title BTW. I know it's stupid but it's the best I could come up with.

Harley squirmed around in pleasure in bed with her back pressing further into the soft mattress while three of Ivy's fingers pushed in and out of her. With her other hand, Ivy rubbed and pinched Harley's clit. The skillful fingers of Ivy touched Harley in a rhythmic pattern which was just what she needed.

"Mmmffmm…" Harley incoherently moaned. When she was able to say something resembling words, her tone was breathy and barely audible. "Oh yeah…"

This had been going on for some time now. Eight months ago, Harley left her precious Puddin' behind after his mistreatment of her yet again. But, for a variety of reasons, it seemed to stick this time and Harley had been living with Ivy ever since. And additionally, for the past month or so, both women had been engaging in casual sex.

The status of their relationship was a bit confusing, however. Neither Harley nor Ivy had really acknowledged their sexual activities outside the bedroom and words like "Lover" or "Girlfriend" or even "Life Partner" hadn't been uttered. Still, it was only a matter of time until someone (Most likely Poison Ivy) said something about it.

Harley's hands gripped at the sheets as she felt a pressure building up down below. She knew her climax was about to hit so she shut her eyes as hard as she could in anticipation. She let out a high pitched squeal as she orgasmed and subsequently felt all the tension melt away from her body.

"Heh heh, thank you…" Harley's eyes fluttered open.

"You're welcome." Ivy crawled up on the bed until she was right next to Harley.

Ivy awkwardly and unceremoniously wiped her wet fingers off on the sheets. She cuddled her body up against Harley's and leaned in to kiss her. But Harley seemed to reject this and rolled away from Ivy.

"Heh, I'm good Red." Harley giggled. "Now that we both got to cum, it's lights out for me."

"You never want to snuggle with me." Ivy made a teasing pouty face.

"Why would I wanna snuggle? I already came… Plus I'm a little sweaty after that."

"But cuddling is fun, Harls…"

"No offense Pammie, but that sounds a little gay."

The complete seriousness in which Harley delivered this line caused Ivy to let out an ugly snort-laugh.

"What'd I say?" Harley genuinely sounded confused about what she said that was so funny.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ivy slowly stopped laughing. "We just had sex… Of course we're gay… Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I ain't a lesbo. I know you are, Red. And that's great. I ain't a homophobe or anything, but I'm just into guys."

Ivy was silent. She had no idea if this was some kind of prank on Harley's part or if she really was this deeply in denial.

"Harls, think back to about two minutes ago. Where were my fingers?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"They were in your vagina, bringing you to climax. Now, Harley, think to before that. What were you doing to me?"

"I was… Uh…"

"You were fingering me."

"Erm…"

Harley's talking abilities had been reduced to uncomfortable sounds by this point.

"We had sex, Harley."

"No! No, we didn't. Again, nothin' wrong with bein' a lesbian but what we did wasn't gay. We didn't use our mouths. Fingers only, so I'm still straight." Harley awkwardly scooted along the bed further away from Ivy. She was beginning to talk so fast that her words became a rambling blur. "We're just two ladies who have sexual needs and help each other out with 'em in a non-romantic way."

"You made up those rules just now, didn't you…" Ivy moved along the bed closer to Harley. "Look, Harls, it's the twenty-first century. Being gay is accepted by almost everyone now. You don't have to be in denial about this."

"I'm not in denial, you're just misinterpretin' things." Harley pointed an accusatory finger at Ivy. "You're tryin' to seduce me, aren't you? Mind control me with your plants, make me your love slave… You… You… You dyke."

Ivy jolted, not only from being called a homophobic slur but from how angry Harley sounded. She wasn't used to hearing her this upset about something. Then, Ivy noticed that Harley had started to cry and was in the process of curling up into a ball on the bed.

"I'm sorry Pammie… I don't know what happened, I didn't wanna call you that… It just came out…" Harley said between sobs. "I'd really like it if you cuddled me…"

"It's okay, it's okay… Just tell me what's on your mind…" Ivy got closer to Harley and held her body tightly. "You're fine…"

"I guess I'm just projecting… I was Mistah J's girl for so long I never wanted to be with anybody else… But you Red, you're an amazing lady and I love what we got goin' on… I'm the slutty dyke, not you…"

"Don't say that stuff a bout yourself, Harls." Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek. "You're beautiful…"

"Thanks… You really know just what to say." Harley sighed.

"So why were you so insistent on not being gay?" Ivy asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's some psychological thing… I ain't got anything against lesbians, like I said… I guess I sorta always just assumed I was straight and wasn't gonna be anything else, you know… Before you I was only ever into guys but now I'm super into you… I still think I like guys. It's weird… I guess I'm, uh… What's the word?"

"Bisexual?"

"Uh huh, sure am." Harley nodded. "Huh, it actually felt good to say that…"

Harley held herself closer to Ivy and sighed.

"So, can I be your, you know, your girlfriend now?"

"You basically already were. But I suppose if you want to make it official, sure. You're my girlfriend."

"Great…" Harley let go of Ivy and lay down flat on her back. "Sorry about callin' you a dyke and accusin' you of wanting to mind control me."

"It's fine, you were just working through some issues."

"Thanks, Pammie. You're a great girlfriend already…" Harley closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Harley." Ivy lay down and closed her eyes as well. She smiled, feeling glad that her and Harley had a conversation. She was just about ready to fall asleep when she heard Harley talking.

"Hey Red, now that I'm totally outta the closet… Think I we can go further tomorrow night.." Harley opened her eyes and looked at Ivy.

"What did you have in mind?" Ivy opened her eyes as well, annoyed but also willing to listen to Harley.

"Well… I ain't ever had my pussy licked before. Puddin' used to say it was beneath him. Could you eat me out next time?"

"With pleasure…" Ivy grinned and looked into Harley's eyes. "But right now, I'd like to get some rest."

"Uh huh… One more thing though." Harley smiled. "So, okay, uh, I've watched lesbian porn a few times."

"Why?"

"I needed somethin' to masturbate to. Lots of straight ladies watch lesbian porn."

"You're not straight."

"At the time I thought I was... Look, that ain't important, Pam."

"Sorry Harls, do go on."

"So… I saw this one thing they did in a few videos where they rubbed their pussies together 'til they came… Can we do that? It looked fun in the video."

"You mean scissoring? Harls, that's not a real thing. It's something heterosexual male porn directors made up about lesbians."

"You sure? It looked fun? I can probably cum from it…"

"Fine, fine, we'll try it. But if it's uncomfortable don't say I didn't try to warn you." Ivy lay back down in bed. "Now go to sleep, Harley. Please?"

"Okay, goodnight f'real now…" Harley closed her eyes and cuddled up with Ivy again. She very intentionally put an arm around her and cupped Ivy's breasts. "This okay with you?"

"Sure…" Ivy mumbled as she slowly drifted to sleep. "I think you're already a great girlfriend, Harley."

"Mmm…" Harley giggled to herself. "You too, Pammie… You too…"


End file.
